Professor Chang
Professor Chang is a supervillain and an enemy of the Teen Titans. Character history Professor Chang is a criminal scientist who specializes in procuring and constructing illegal science-based equipment, which he sells to anyone willing to pay his price, for both legal and illegal purposes. As such, he was responsible for the creation of the young Russian hero Red Star and, later on, for the conversion of Brother Blood into a cyborg. When Slade was threatening Jump City with his sinister plans, Robin, who was confounded by this mysterious and ungraspable villain, decided upon a more radical approach. He coerced Professor Chang into providing him with certain materials - particularly Xenothium - to build himself a villanous identity in an attempt to get closer to Slade, which ultimately failed. Later on, the Red X suit was stolen by an unknown culprit who went on to use it to commit thefts. Since the Xenothium power source in the suit was nearly exhausted, however, Red X was forced to find more. Knowing this, Robin approached Chang once more and forced him to reveal the one location in the city where Red X could get more Xenothium: a highly secured tech company at the south end of the city. Red X managed to make his way inside, and the Titans followed in hot pursuit. However, they did not notice that they had company - Professor Chang and his goons broke into the facility as well to retrieve the Xenothium for themselves. Chang had constructed a powerful energy cannon to take his revenge on the city, but it required a powerful energy supply to run, which only the Xenothium could provide. Bypassing the security system (which had been partially disabled by Red X and Robin already), they penetrated the vault and procured a large supply of Xenothium, and in order to ensure no interference from Robin, Chang had the other Titans captured as hostages. But as Chang prepared to fire at the city, Robin swooped in and defeated his scheme, along with Red X, who managed to escape before the Titans were able to take him into custody. Professor Chang soon escaped from prison and followed Brother Blood to Steel City, where Blood used his mind controlling powers in order to force him to transform Blood into a cyborg. After Blood's defeat, Professor Chang was freed of Brother Blood's influence and disappeared. Professor Chang later reemerged and joined the Brotherhood of Evil, to whom he provided his technology, among others his Flash-Freezer, which was used to convert captives into victory trophies. However, several Titans had escaped captivity and regrouped under Beast Boy for an all-out assault on the Brotherhood's base. During the fight, Chang and his goons were one by one overpowered by Más y Menos and flash-frozen by their own device, as the first of the assembled villains in the base. Powers and Abilities Professor Chang's twisted but highly regarded intellect often poses a serious threat; he once built a cannon powered by Xenothium, simply because he thought it was an amusing way to prove his genius to the rest of the Jump City's denizens. Being a feeble old man, however, Chang poses a little threat when cornered. Some of the close-encounter weapons that Chang and his masked goons often utilize are: *Electrical shocker-staves *Resin sprayers to entrap and immobilize enemies *Flash-freezing guns to capture enemies alive Chang is also apparently a skilled surgeon, as he single-handedly performed a successful operation on converting Brother Blood into a cyborg. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization